


"I'm Back"

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Inspired by sexlock fanart, John FEEEEEEEEEELS, John POV, M/M, Reichenbach resolution, Resolution at last, Reunion Feels, Sherlock comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock returns after missing for more than three years, there are hundreds of things he could say.  Instead, he picks only two words that send John spiraling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Back"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the picture that inspired this. 
> 
> http://sexlock.tumblr.com/post/23011716079/im-back
> 
> Here's the blog it actually came from! :) They're wonderful and the art is simply breathtaking and amazing. I saw this and could not help but write something. I had to. And unfortunately, I also stole their title, because I am awful at being original, but, it fits.

It was an impossibly long moment.  John stared at the man in his doorway and blinked a few times.  The image didn’t dissipate as it had so many times before.  The simple words echoed in his mind, whispering across his consciousness.    
  
“I’m back.”  
  
That’s all it had said.  It couldn’t be Sherlock, because after three years, there had to be more to say than two simple words.  Three years of seeing him around every corner, whenever he went out, and yet there was no explanation, not even his name.  Just that he was back.  Like nothing had ever changed.    
  
“John?”    
  
He clenched his hand into a fist and exhaled slowly.  His name.  It was him saying his name.  This dream was worse than the others.  Normally when he thought he was dreaming, this is the part where he could wake up and he wouldn’t think anything of it.  There had been too many to count. Yet there he was, still staring, still waiting for him to respond.  What was he supposed to say to an apparition who would disappear on him?  
  
"John? Say something."  
  
He wanted to laugh, to scream. It wasn't fair. Maybe he had finally snapped, gone round the bend. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and blinked hard. Sherlock was still standing there, looking more and more worried by the moment. This had to be a dream. Sherlock didn't get worried. Not about him.  
  
"John, why are you looking at me like-oh. I see. You don't believe I am real."  
  
"I know you aren't real. But I didn't think my subconscious was this cruel." John admitted. He sighed. He wanted to turn away, run away from this image of Sherlock that was so real, so him that he wanted to cry. "My psychiatrist will love this, I'm sure." He watched Sherlock stare at him, deducing him. Did he really remember that look so perfectly? It always seemed less than it was now. Not as piercing, not as harsh, not as Sherlock.  
  
"I'm real John."  
  
John swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from Sherlock. From the blank doorway. There was no one there. No one. "You aren't."  
  
"Why don't you think I'm real John?"  
  
Because he wasn't that bloody lucky. He had accepted it, that after three years,  Sherlock would never come back. "I have had this conversation with you before. I know you aren't real. I want you to be, but I know you aren't."  
  
"What will it take to make you believe me?"  
  
John laughed. He didn't know anymore. All of these expressions on Sherlock's face. Was he just imagining them? Or were they really...? He watched the man from his imagination walk closer to him. "I don't know, a kiss?"  
  
"As you wish John."  
  
He wanted to laugh again, but it was stuck in his throat when Sherlock leaned closer. "S-Sherlock..."  
  
"Shhh. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I did it to protect you. Forgive me John? Like you used to?"  
  
John closed his eyes when he felt Sherlock's lips against his hair. A kiss. Just like he had asked for. This was something his imagination could never have come up with. His right hand moved before he even thought about it, clenching the fabric of Sherlock's coat. His other hand touched Sherlock's shoulder, feeling how solid, how real he was before clenching the fabric tighter. It felt so real.  
  
He swayed closer, afraid to say anything that might shatter this illusion. People didn't come back from the dead after three years. Not even Sherlock. He let his head rest against Sherlock's shoulder and clenched his eyes shut, wanting to fight the sob that was threatening to escape. He felt Sherlock lean closer, just letting him feel. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. Anything was worth this, feeling Sherlock alive, his heart beating steadily. Sherlock's breath was warm against his ear as he spoke again.  
  
"I'm back John."

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
